


Things That Make Me Wanna Kiss You

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: ? - Freeform, M/M, Underage Drinking, and cute Canadian captains, cute fucking shit, read it, there's drinking, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: Eric R. Bittle was drunk.





	

“Jaaaaack,” Shitty tapped on Jack’s door, leaning against the wood as the rumbles of the party ensued on the floor below. He rapped his knuckles against the wood again, leaning his forehead against the doorframe. “Jack, we need you, Captain.”

The door was opened then, ice blue eyes staring at the mustached man. “What do you need Shitty?”

Shitty straightened up, holding his tub juice away from Jack so the man wouldn’t have to smell it. “Bitty is wasted. He fell asleep on the kitchen table. I would’ve carried him up myself, but I’m afraid that I’ll drop him dude.”

Jack sighed, opening the door more to slip out and close it behind himself. “I’ll get him, Shits. Thanks for coming and getting me.”

“No problem, bro.” Shitty told him as the two of them made their way down the stairs. Jack glanced around the party, catching glances of where his teammates were. “The party should be dying down soon, so you’ll be able to catch some sleep.”

“I appreciate that,” Jack said as he entered the kitchen. There, curled up in a ball and cuddling what looked like an oven mitt, was Eric R. Bittle. There was flour in his hair and it looked like he’d nudged his own drink off of the table, the liquid spilled across the floor. Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair before he stepped forward, carefully extracting the oven mitt to set it down on the counter. He gently maneuvered Bitty into his arms, curling a tight arm under his knees.

“Make sure no one messes with his stuff,” Jack told Shitty, nodding towards the open container of flour and rolling pin. Shitty saluted him as the Canadian carried Bitty through the party and up the stairs, ignoring the looks he got from people he didn’t know.

Bitty stirred as he fumbled with Bitty’s door, before nuzzling his head into the crook of Jack’s neck. Jack smiled down at him before jostling him to get his attention. “Bittle.”

“Huh?”

“Bittle, where’s the key to your bedroom?” Jack asked softly, lifting the man up a bit to stop him from slipping. The blond blinked up at him as he slowly woke up. “Bittle, can you hear me?”

“Hmm-mm,” was the response. Bitty tried to fumble through his pockets, before Jack set him down gently on his own two feet, hands ready to catch him. The smaller man pulled his room key out of the front pocket of his jeans, handing it off to Jack. “Here ya go sweetheart.”

Jack patted his shoulder and felt him sway as he took the key. “Hold on Bittle. Don’t fall asleep just yet.”

“M’kay.” Bitty leaned against the wall as Jack unlocked his door, nudging his way into the room. Bitty drifted as Jack pulled the covers back on his bed and turned off the bright lamp that Bitty had left on. A hand on his arm brought Bitty back to himself, eyes bleary as he stared up at Jack. “Jack?”

“Yeah, c’mon Bittle. We’ll get you to bed.”

The Canadian led him into his room, gently helping him sit down on the side of the bed. “Get dressed in your pajamas. I’ll be back with some water for you.”

Bitty mumbled an agreement as Jack left, closing the door most of the way. He toed off his sneakers, leaning over the side of the bed to strip his socks off of his feet, throwing them over towards his hamper. He slithered out of his jeans and tossed them on the floor before climbing under his covers and curling up on his side to drift away.

“Bittle,” Jack’s voice cut through his wavering consciousness, making him blink his eyes open. “Can you sit up and drink this for me?”

Bitty rubbed at his eyes, sitting up to accept the glass that Jack was holding out for him. He groaned as his stomach churned a bit but slowly drained the glass of its contents. Jack took the glass from him and set it on his nightstand as he curled back up into a ball. Jack’s hand drifted at his shoulder and he stared up at the man that was his captain, his friend, and smiled.

“Do you have Senor Bun?” Jack murmured softly, his hand warm over Bitty’s shoulder. The blond man nodded, patting the rabbit that sat beside his pillow. “Alright, I’m just across the hall if you need anything.”

Jack stood and walked towards the door, leaving Bitty cold and lonely. The blond man shook his head to try and clear it, mouth opening up on its own.

“You really gotta stop doin’ that.”

“What?” Jack paused, his hand on the doorknob. He turned to see Bitty still staring at him, brown eyes wide. Bitty clucked his tongue lazily, smiling.

“Doin’ things that make me wanna kiss you.”

Jack’s breath caught, staring back at Bitty. “Bittle, you’re drunk.”

Bitty’s smile dropped a little, becoming sad before leaving completely. The look made Jack’s chest ache. “Yeah, yeah, I am.”

Jack watched as the blond man curled up even tighter under his covers, hiding his face in the pillow. With a soft sigh, Jack made his way back to Bitty, leaning down to kiss the exposed part of his cheek. “If you still wanna kiss me in the morning, you know where I am.”

And with that, Jack turned on his heel and left the man to get his rest.

 

* * *

 

 

Soft tapping woke Jack up the next morning. With a small groan, he rolled over in bed, his shirt rucked up and shorts twisted against his legs. He got up, rubbing a palm into his eye, trying to wake up more. More tapping came from his door and he pulled his shirt down before making his way to it.

Opening it, Jack stared down at Bitty, who stared back, his brown eyes large and bloodshot. “Good morning, Bittle.”

“G’morning, Jack.” The Southern boys drawled in a soft, tired voice. “I still want to kiss you.”

Jack smiled, leaning his head against the doorframe, “Wanna go to Annie’s later?”

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos as you please~ 
> 
> Come scream with me on my tumblr dudes  
> \----> http://all-aboard-the-scream-train.tumblr.com/
> 
> Dew it
> 
> 3/4/18 edit: I realized that it was kind of stupid to have Bitty take a Tylenol while drinking, so I fixed it ^^;;;


End file.
